<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Memories - Niki Nihachu / Wilbur Soot Angst by daisyfrogs (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145341">The Memories - Niki Nihachu / Wilbur Soot Angst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daisyfrogs'>daisyfrogs (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i want ... canon smp wilbur and niki angst pls, mcyt - Freeform, philza minecraft arson, this is not shipping!!, tommy is shouting at techno probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daisyfrogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fresh smell of bread and flour used to flourish through the bakery, that was before you realise your best friend had gone insane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Memories - Niki Nihachu / Wilbur Soot Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking over the ragged docks of the forgotten land, Niki stood, slightly stumbling over the broken bridge, walking over to her once delicate home. Nothing about this was worth it anymore, L'manburg was being destroyed as she looked around, the deafening sounds of raining tnt cancelling out the screams of the red shirt wearing child outside screaming. It was too perfect, most places around here were vandalised, completely destroyed from the 16th but despite everything, it was still here.  The same place she would bake cookies in for Tubbo and Fundy. she was like as second mother to the group, one behind Wilbur. Wilbur. Niki clasped her hands over her eyes, she just wanted it to stop for this all to be gone, just like him. A memory of something, someone she never really knew. He was still here, it felt like it. his smile, the little salute following after. The uniform dotted with patches of mud, normally from tommy tripping him up. That wasn't the point anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!! im pretty new to writng about he smp so sorry if its not that good! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>